


Blind

by beetle



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A 200 word holiday ficlet for two challenges: "Holidays" in sentinel_thurs and "Sight" in slashthedrabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: Not this time, my friends.

“Jim?”  
  
“Yeah, Chief?”  
  
“Merry Christmas, big guy.”  
  
Jim looks up from the soapy dishes, a small, puzzled smile on his face. He looks utterly relaxed; a rare enough occurrence. Blair wonders if Jim notices the way his heart rate’s picked up, wonders if  _antsy_  has a particular scent.  
  
“Uh – you’re Jewish, Sandburg.”   
  
“Yeah, but it’s the  _holidays_ , man. Jew, Christian, atheist – it doesn’t matter. All that matters is the sentiment. That’s what counts. And I - I  _really_  do hope you have a merry Christmas.”  
  
“You’re gettin’ schmaltzy in your old age, Sandburg.”   
  
“No, I’m not – and where did you learn that word?”  
  
Jim just smiles and turns back to the dishes. “Happy Chanukah, Blair.”  
  
“Thanks, Jim.” Blair shuffles off toward his bedroom. His heart rate hasn’t calmed at all and he knows he smells like fear, or anxiety or  _something_.  
  
“Jim?”  
  
Blair pauses uncertainly in his doorway, hoping Jim’ll turn and look and  _see_.  
  
“Yeah?” Jim’s dead-focused on some baked-on grease. He doesn’t look up. He certainly doesn’t see. Not at all.  
  
“I – good night, Jim.”  
  
“’Night, Chief.” Jim is  _really_  scrubbing that Pyrex dish.   
  
Blair watches him a moment before taking down the mistletoe and closing his door.


End file.
